Dancing Mutants
by Sensula
Summary: Dance lessons are held for those who want to ballroom dance for a winter ball at the school. Logan joins because of boredom. But there's something weird about the teacher, besides that she can't talk. Logan is intrigued. Rated T but may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first X-men fanfiction, so advice is welcome, reviews are encouraged. Thanks. Enjoy!**

Logan followed the students down into the main hall. The professor had said something about some important news in his mental message to everyone. Now, the hall was filled with students and teachers. Their chatter was almost deafening, collected together.

Logan looked around and spotted Jean and Scott in the corner. He made his way over to them and leaned against the wall. "What do you think the professor wants?" he asked.

Scott shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe he has some information on the Brotherhood," he said. Jean rolled her eyes. "It could be something simple, you know."

Logan shrugged. Professor Xavier had been trying to track down the Brotherhood for a while now. If he was close, then, it would at least be a start. Suddenly, Logan perked up. A soft sound, almost like fabric moving, reached his sensitive hearing.

A door to his right opened and Professor Xavier rolled out in his chair. He smiled to everyone and said, "I have called you here because I have a surprise for all of you. Because of your hard work and studying, I have decided to throw the school a winter ball."

Chattering rose again. Logan looked at Jean and Scott, wondering what they thought of this, but they were only looking at each other, smiles on their faces. Logan rolled his eyes. Those two were constantly giving each other the lovey eye looks. It was getting annoying.

Xavier raised his hand for silence. "The ball will be help in four days. I thought that some of you may want to learn how to dance formally. That is why I have brought in an old friend who is more than happy to teach anyone who wishes to learn." He looked over his shoulder and a woman walked out into the student's view.

Logan stared as she smiled. She was thin, long legged, and lean, with a small waist. Her black and white hair was wavy around her shoulders, framing her pale face nicely, and bringing out the yellow in her eyes. She wore a spaghetti strapped red dress that stopped at her knees and a pair of comfortable high heels. There was silence as she gave a short curtsy. She was stunning.

"This is Ramira Angel. She is a dance instructor who has agreed to give dancing lessons," the professor said.

She smiled and raised her hands. Logan thought she was going to wave or something, but she started to motion with them, instead. It dawned on him, as the professor translated, that Ramira couldn't speak.

"Thank you," Xavier translated, "For having me here and allowing me to teach you the wonderful joy of dancing. Any and all are free to join me in the next room." Ramira stepped back and gestured to the room behind her, which was big enough to hold about 20 people. A few students stayed where they were, a few walked into the room, but most of them left to return to their rooms, eager to start getting ready for the ball.

Logan shrugged and walked into the room with Jean and Scott. "Might as well learn something," he grumbled at Scott's curious look. "Got nothing else better to do."

Once all of the students and teachers that wished to learn, were in the room, Ramira turned to face them. She stood next to a table with a large boombox sitting on top. The professor stood next to her, ready to translate. "I see that there are many here who wish to learn to dance," she signed. "Good. But, I see that there is an odd number of people. I will need someone to be my partner."

No one came forward or volunteered. Ramira looked down at the professor and then around at her new students. Her yellow cat eyes landed on Logan and she smiled. She walked forward and extended her hand toward him. He stared at it for a moment. "I don't dance," he said.

Ramira only smiled and signed, "That is alright. I will make you look good. Even if you trip over your large feet, people will still like your dancing."

Logan puffed out his chest a bit, as if in a defensive move, at her words. "You know what they say about large feet," he growled. Women had told him that is sounded sexy and mysterious.

But Ramira only smiled. "They're overcompensating for the lack of brain in their heads." The students laughed, as well as Jean and Scott. Ramira flashed her teeth in a smile and grabbed Logan's hand, pulling him to the front of the group.

She positioned one of his hands on her waist and signed to the students quickly. "The first dance is a waltz. A waltz has a three time step. One, two, three. One, two, three. The man leads the woman. Another way to count is step, side, together. Step, side, together. Watch me and copy when I am done."

Ramira pushed a button on the boombox and a soft waltz flowed from the speakers. She took Logan's free hand in hers, placed her other hand on his shoulder, and pulled a bit, to get his moving. He stepped forward with his left foot as she stepped back. He moved his right foot to the side and brought his right foot next to it. Ramira mirrored him and game him encouraging nods to tell him he was doing very well.

Logan held his new partner in his arms, becoming accustomed to her feel and smell. Lilacs and sunshine, he'd call it. It suited her. Sweet and warm, but quick. She'd come up with that comeback without a second thought. And, she was a hell of a dancer. Logan had never waltzed before, but, with her as his partner, he felt as if he had been dancing for years. Every move was graceful and sleek.

After what seemed like seconds, but had been about 5 minutes, the music stopped. Ramira pulled back a bit and curtsied to Logan. He awkwardly bowed in response. Ramira turned to the students and signed. "Partner up and do the basics of waltz. I'll come around and help you," the professor translated.

Ramira pushed the button and another slow waltz came out of the speakers. Students grabbed their partners after a few awkward moments. Their attempts were sloppy and weird, but, with a few adjustments from Ramira, they were soon dancing adequately.

Logan watched as she corrected Scott's arm and how he was holding it. She signed something, but, with the professor still in his spot next to the boom box, her message was not coming across to Scott. His brow furrowed and Jean was just as confused. Ramira paused in her motioning. She held up one finger to the couple and walked back to the professor.

She motioned something. Logan didn't know what it was, though, by her body language, it wasn't good. But, her movements and the agility of her hands was something to behold. Darting and twisting, Logan could see the control and the potential strength in her hands.

When she was done, her hands dropped to her side as if resting for the next go around. Xavier nodded, as if answering something she'd asked, and rolled over to Scott and Jean. He spoke to them for a moment, relaying instructions on their dancing. Logan kept his eyes on Ramira, though. She was still smiling, but she was shaking her hands as if they hurt. He knew the gesture, having done it many times for when his claws had slid from their chambers and through his skin. His eyebrow jerked up. Was she in pain?

But his thoughts were cut off as another song came on. It was a more popular song, but Logan never kept track of artists these days. Of course, the kids knew the song and started waltzing to the under beat. Their dancing wasn't as graceful as a professionals, but they had happy smiles on their faces.

Logan watched them for a moment before Ramira suddenly grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and his hands automatically snapped to the waltzing position. It was as if it were of their own accord. Ramira followed him as he waltzed them around in a circle. It were as if his body wasn't his own and he didn't care. A comfortable and positive feeling filled his body as he danced with Ramira.

She smiled up at him and they continued to dance, adding a few moves here and there, for what seemed like minutes, but was hours. Time seemed to lapse when they were dancing. Then again, Logan had never had this much fun before. This whirlwind in his arms was contagious with her smile and good mood.

In fact, the whole room was in a good mood. People danced and smiled and laughed. They were having such a good time, that no body noticed the time until a bell rang somewhere to signal dinner. A disappointed groan filled the room as the professor ordered everyone to the dining hall. "Would you like to join us, Ramira?" he asked as he rolled toward the door.

She nodded and turned off her boombox quickly as the students filed out. Logan waited for her to finish and left with her and the professor. Ramira signed something. Logan raised his eyebrows in question. "She says that she's glad about the turn out," Xavier said. "Not many people want to learn formal dancing anymore."

Ramira nodded. "It's a bit awkward that I don't know what you're saying," he said, starting up a conversation as they sat down at the main table. Food was already placed on hot pads before them. Ramira put a small pile of everything on her plate and offered the food to Logan. As he fixed his own plate, he said, "Could you teach me a few things? So we don't have to use the professor so much."

She beamed, excited at the prospect of teaching someone her language. She immediately pointed to a fork and motioned with her hand by placing on hand flat and jabbing at it with her first two fingers. Logan copied the motion and said, "Fork?" Ramira nodded.

She pointed to a cup and formed her one hand into a semi-circle, as if holding a cup. She placed it on her open palm, lifted it, and then set it back down. Logan copied this move, as well. "Cup?" he asked. Ramira grinned and nodded. For the rest of dinner, she helped Logan learn a few more words. He smiled at her. This woman was something else. And he liked it.

**Thanks for reading. I understand that this may have gone a bit faster than my other books, but I wanted to establish some of the characters and the basic set up. I'll do better next time. Reviews are welcome, by the way. Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The music was playing softly and Logan was trapped by his partner's yellow eyes. They enticed him, drew him in...he couldn't help but feel as if he knew her from somewhere. "Are you alright, Logan?" she asked. Her voice was soft and musical, playing with his ears as if they were silk. _

_ "I can't help but think this is all familiar," he said to her, drawing her close so she didn't run into another couple that were dancing._

_ His partner smiled. "It is familiar, Logan," she said. "We've danced this before." _

_ Logan looked around and noticed that the other people dancing were dressed in different attire. Some wore outfits from 100 years ago, while some wore clothing from this century. Logan stopped, drawing his partner to be still, as well. He stared at her. "How do I know you?" he asked._

_ The woman sighed. "I wish you would remember, Lover." She cupped his cheek. "Your brother was almost the same way. Always remembering me when I was gone."_

_ "I don't have a brother," Logan told her. _

_ She shook her head. "Yes, you do." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Please remember," she whispered before fading into the dancing crowd._

_ Logan tried to go after her, but the couples kept pushing him this way and that, pushing him out of sight. He fought, but they wouldn't cease. He felt someone shaking him and calling his name. "Logan! Logan!_

"Logan, wake up! Dance class is about to start!"

Logan opened his eyes and stared up at Rogue. She was leaning over him. "Come on," she said. "We don't want to be late. Can't wait to start dancing." She turned and raced out of the room.

He sat up and looked around. He was in a private study the students sometimes used. He'd fallen asleep on the window seat and had that dream again. This was the third time. The first had been last night, right after dinner. The second had been around midnight, after he'd woken up from the first dream.

Each time, he had the same partner. Each time she asked him...something. To do something, he remembered. But he couldn't recall what it was he was to do. And then he would be pulled away. Away from his partner. Away from some answer that needed to be found. He hadn't felt this frustrated since he'd woke up without a memory all those years ago.

He rolled to his feet and walked out of the study, following Rogue down to the first floor and into the room that had been used for dancing yesterday. As he walked in, he noticed that there was a bigger group this time. They looked up at him as he passed. Logan ignored them and leaned against a wall, waiting for the class to start.

Rogue stood next to him. "I've heard you're a good dancer," she said, nudging him with her elbow. "As has the rest of the school, it seems."

Logan didn't respond. He just shrugged and continued to look around the room. There were a number of students who where looking at him, whispering to each other and some of the girls were even giggling. "Why is everyone acting so weird?" he asked. Rogue opened her mouth to answer, but the sudden sound of Spanish music stopped her.

Ramira clapped her hands together above her head and reached out. Logan felt the need to go to her, but a young man stepped up and took her hand, instead. The other man wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her close until their bodies were pressed against one another. They danced a circle, their legs stretching out so their muscles flexed and their backs arched a bit.

They raised one of their arms, but the man slowly drew his hand down her skin and to her hip, while drawing her forward to follow him as he danced backwards. Once his hand reached her hip, he spun her. Her red dress flew out around her waist. Her partner reached out, grabbed her hand, and spun her close to her body.

She went and collided with his body. Ramira turned her body and fell back, using her partner's arm to keep her from touching the ground. Her left leg was stretched out, while her right was supporting her body. The man drew her up with a quick jerk, bringing her up so she was level with his face.

He took her hand and led her in a series of moves that looked easy, but was clear that it would take practice to master. Logan watched Ramira move, envious of her partner. He could almost feel those hips rocking against his as she bent her knees to sink down and up against her partner's body. Logan bit back a growl.

The two continued to dance close to one another, until the man spun her around and draped her over his arm. The music stopped and the students applauded. Ramira straightened and bowed. She looked up and spotted Logan. He must have done something, because she smiled a bit.

She turned to the students and signed. The man translated for the others. "You did so well with the waltz, yesterday. Today, we learn the salsa. Passionate, fierce, and up beat. My partner is Jose Monticello. He shall be helping me out, since our numbers have grown. Jose will explain the basic steps." Ramira turned to the man and extended her hand, in a sign for him to continue.

He turned to the crowd and began his instruction. Logan didn't listen to him. Instead, he watched Ramira. She was coming toward him, with a smile on her lips. And something in her hand. Once she got close to him, she handed him a folded piece of paper. He looked at it strangely, but opened it. "Would you like to know more sign language?" it read.

He stared at it for a moment, stunned at the weird question. He looked up and Ramira was waiting. Logan remembered last night at dinner, where she'd been ecstatic that he wanted to know her language. She smiled so brightly, he'd been trapped. He wanted to see her smile again. He crumpled the note and stuffed it into his pocket.

Ramira waited, unsure of what the action meant. But Logan nodded. She smiled and Logan felt that feeling again. Happy, secure...it felt familiar. As if he had experienced this long ago and had been absent from it for a long while. She put her hand to her mouth, tapped it two times, then slid her hand over her other. Logan watched her do it again and tried to remember what it was suppose to mean.

"Dinner?" he asked, unsure. Ramira nodded. "We'll try at dinner?" he clarified. She nodded, glad he understood what she had been trying to say. "You got it," he said. Ramira clapped her hands together and smiled. Just then, Jose called out for Ramira's assistance with demonstrating a move.

She smiled once more at Logan and hurried off to teach. Logan smiled to himself. That smile...it was going to be his weakness one day. But somehow, he felt that that day had already come. Long ago.

Why did this woman feel so right to him? Did he know her from somewhere? Was she part of his past? There were so many questions. But right now, he had a dance class to complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Dancing class lasted until the bell rang. The sounds of students grumbling at having to leave from the class was becoming a usual thing, now. Almost expected. They were having just too much fun. Especially with the salsa.

Logan waited for Ramira to finish packing her things up. Jose was helping two partners get their form right before they headed to dinner. The partners were Rogue and Bobby. Logan had noticed that the two had picked up the dance quite well. Almost as if they'd been dancing for years.

Ramira had danced with Logan only once, having been called away every other time he'd wanted to dance with her. She was right in his arms. As sappy as that may have sounded in his head, he knew it rang true. Of course, he'd never admit it in a million years. It was already embarrassing enough to have students know what he looked like when he danced.

Ramira finished packing up, motioned something to Jose, and hurried over to Logan with a bag slung across her chest. She had a coat in one hand and a small white board in the other. She lifted it up and showed Logan what it said. "Get your coat." She then tucked it under her arm and motioned with her hands. She pulled both of her fists toward her, pushed her hand palm out toward Logan, then used both of her fists to motion putting on a coat. Ramira pointed to the white board and then repeated the motions.

Logan nodded in understanding, then copied her, saying "Get your coat." Ramira shook her hands, fingertips up and palms open. Logan had learned that this was the sign of applause. He smiled and reached behind him on the table that had been pushed out of the 'dancing area', as it had been dubbed by the students. The moment he pulled his jacket on, Ramira grabbed his hand and raced out of the room.

Logan followed but, instead of heading toward the dining room, Ramira was taking him to the front doors. She pushed the door open and raced out, pulling Logan along with her. He stared at the car waiting in the drive way. A silver Mercedes Benz CLK. He whistled low at the sight. Ramira laughed at his expression.

He stared at her, then. Her laugh. It was familiar...and it was beautiful. Clear and combined of multiple musical notes. She motioned to the passenger door as she went around the other side. She slid behind the wheel as Logan opened the door and sank into the leather seat. He waited for a moment while Ramira searched her coat's pockets for the keys. After a few minutes, she raised her hips and searched her skirt pockets.

Logan's eyes traced the outline of her legs and abdomen. He instantly became hard with the explicit thoughts running through his head. Those thoughts came to an end when she pulled the keys out of her pocket, sat back down in the seat, and started the engine. She made a sign with her hands, but, before Logan could ask, she shifted the car into drive and zoomed out of the school's drive way, scattering stones and gravel everywhere.

Logan put a hand on the dash to steady himself as Ramira drove like hell. She took sharp turns, squealed tires, and just down right enjoyed herself, if her smile was anything to go on. She looked over at him and smiled. He'd put his hand down after the initial lurch, but was now smiling wide, flashing his teeth. She drove like him; crazy, wild, and loud. God, this woman was amazing.

Ramira finally slid to a halt and turned the engine off. Logan looked out the window and stared at the trees. They'd arrived in the forest, a couple of miles away from the school. Logan had come to run here sometimes. He looked over at Ramira, but she had gotten out of the car, coat, board, and bag in hand.

Logan opened the car door and climbed out, as well. Ramira wrote something on the board and tossed it to him. He caught it and saw her put her thumbs together, curl her last three fingers under her palms, and flex her pointer fingers. Confused, he looked at the board and the one word written there. "Run".

He looked up and saw Ramira's hair wave goodbye to him as she vanished into the brush. Logan slid the board under his jacket and ran after her. She darted through the trees. Her feet never missed a step as she jumped, dodged, and wove through the forest. She didn't make a sound. Logan chased after her, growing excited with each second that passed. He felt his animal side jump at the feel of the chase. She was good. But he was the best.

Logan drew closer to Ramira, the longer they ran. He was almost within grabbing distance; striking distance, if he pulled out his claws. Ramira looked over her shoulder. Logan expected to see shock or surprise. Instead, he saw a knowing smirk. It confused him a bit. What did she have to smirk about?

Suddenly, she winked and switched directions, going left. Logan extended his claws and dug them into a tree. Using his momentum, he launched himself toward Ramira, leaving deep claw marks in the bark. Ramira laughed after catching sight of him still on her tail. The playful laughter made Logan chuckle himself. It had been a while since he'd had this good of a chase.

Ramira waved her arm toward him and jumped through a wall of leaves, branches, and bramble, vanishing from his sight. Logan's heart paused for a moment in it's beating. He picked up speed and rushed the barricade. He jumped and used his claws to slash through the green. He landed on his feet and looked around, ready to fight as his instincts kicked into overdrive.

He was slightly winded at the sight before him. In a clear and brightly lit grove, Ramira sat on a spread out plaid flannel blanket. The skirt of her red dress was spread out around her, her legs tucked underneath the fabric. The spaghetti straps that Logan had come accustomed to seeing her in, fell off her shoulders, exposing her shoulders and neck far more than before. A few twigs were stuck in her messed up hair, along with a few leaves, but she didn't seem to mind that. Nor did she seem to mind the small scratches that lined her arms and her cheek from where she had burst through the brush.

Sitting next to her was a wicker picnic basket. Even from here, Logan could smell the medium rare steaks, beer, and mashed potatoes coming from the basket. His mouth began to water. Ramira smiled and waved him over. As he came close, she opened the basket and pulled out a bottle of beer. It was cold to the touch as Logan took it and sat beside her. He took a swallow and sighed.

When he looked over at her, she had pulled out the rest of the food and was working on a beer of her own. An electric lantern had been turned on and was sitting next to the blanket, bright enough to chase away the coming dark. Logan stared at her for a while as she fixed him a plate. The way she did it spoke of familiarity and comfort. As if she'd done this action a million times.

She caught him looking and signed. Logan didn't know what it meant. She signed again, but this time, he knew the motion. Board. She wanted the board. Logan opened his jacket and pulled it out, handing it to her. She unstrapped the marker and wrote something down. Logan looked at it. "What?" it read.

Logan looked back at her, staring into her yellow eyes. "I'm just thinking about how you knew I liked to run here, what I like to eat, and why you seem so familiar."

Ramira smiled softly. He loved her when she smiled. She seemed to brighten everything with that single action. He didn't understand why, though. It was just a smile. Nothing special about it. But something was nagging at him in the back of his mind. _It's the thoughts and reasons behind the smile_, the nagging feeling said. _You know what it is._

Ramira took the board and began to write. Logan took the time to lean down on the blanket. He sipped his beer and watched as she subconsciously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The black and white strands mingled together under her fingers. He wondered what it would feel like under his fingers. _You know,_ the voice said.

Finally, Ramira turned to board to him. "I just know things. You seem like the kind of guy who would enjoy the same things I do." Logan chuckled and took another swig. "You are one interesting woman."

She smiled and cut off a piece of steak, popping it into her mouth. Logan started in on his own steak. He paused in his chewing as the flavors exploded in his mouth. He groaned and laid back on the blanket. "This is some damn good steak, darlin'." His eyes closed as he let the flavor settle on his tongue.

Ramira laughed. "I'm glad you think so, Logan."

Logan froze and opened his eyes. They darted to Ramira, who was happily sipping her beer. "Did you just hear something?" he asked.

Ramira swallowed her beverage. "No," she said, her musical voice filled with amusement. "But I did say something."


	4. Chapter 4

Logan stared at Ramira in total shock. "You just talked," he said. She laughed, the musical sound flowing over her ears. It sounded so familiar, but he couldn't remember from where.

Ramira looked at him and said, "You're smart. But I'm not talking on my own." She tapped a small flower on her necklace. "This holds a special transmitter that Professor Xavier made for me. I can only use it now and then because he hasn't perfected the battery yet."

Logan sat frozen on the blanket. "Why didn't you use it that day you got frustrated at Scot and Jean for not understanding what you meant?"

Ramira smiled and sipped her drink again. "I'm use to people not understanding what I'm saying. I've gotten to the point where it doesn't bother me so much, and it could be easily fixed, anyways, with Xavier there." She shook her head. "No, I wore the transmitter today because I wanted to have an actual conversation with you, Logan. Writing on the board is good, but it takes too long."

Logan blinked. "I'm not sure if I should be pleased or confused," he said.

"Well, if you can't choose one, take both." Ramira reached down and popped another piece of steak into her mouth. "But you better finish your steak before I eat it all."

Logan took another bite and turned the new information over in his mind. She could talk with only the transmitter, and only for a little while. But instead of using it for her dancing, which was truly a passion for her, she used it to talk to him. He looked up and asked, "Why me?"

Ramira finished her bite and swallowed. "You're interesting," she said. "A little like me in the way you love to run and escape from things with something physical, but totally different from me in the way you interact with people. I love to share my passion with others, and you sort of sink into yourself. Something inside me just wants to pull that part of you out onto the surface." She smiled and said, "Do you mind?"

He continued to stare at her until he finally came to his senses and shook his head. "I don't really care," he said in his gruff manner. "Do what you want. It's your life." He tilted his beer bottle up and finished it.

Before he could even set the thing down, Ramira had already opened another bottle and had handed it to him. She smiled at his confused look as he took the class container. She clicked her drink with his and said, "Better hurry up. You're three behind." Logan looked over and saw that there were three empty glass bottles by her side.

"Holy, woman!" he said in amazement. "Aren't you tipsy yet?"

Ramira laughed. "Nope. I'm use to drinking this much on a normal basis. My metabolism is different than most people." She spread her arms a bit. "And I have this amazing body besides the beer. No beer gut or anything."

Logan looked at her body and laughed. "No," he said, reaching up and taking a twig out of her hair, "But I don't think the nature look goes well with you."

Ramira ran her fingers through her hair and quickly combed the leaves and twigs out of it. "How about now?" she asked.

Logan laughed. Because of her frantic combing, she'd teased her hair into a bit ball of fluff. "Come here," he said, pulling her over to him. He quickly ran his own rough fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp to loosen a few strands. In no time flat, he had her hair unknotted and less frizzy, though not perfect. "That's the best I can get it," he said.

Ramira nodded. "Thank you, anyway. It feels better." She tilted her head to the side and said, "You know, if you ever wanted to, you could become a masseuse. Your fingers are perfect; rough skin, gentle touch, right pressure in the perfect spots. They make a lot of good money if you know the right place to work."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Such a normal job wouldn't work for someone with my special ability, don't you think?" He flipped out his claws to prove his point.

Ramira shrugged. "You could do massage acupuncture," she joked, winking at him in a playful manner.

On any other woman, it would have looked cheep and low rent. But Ramira was good hearted enough that Logan knew she was just having fun. He put a thumb under his chin as if thinking it over. "I could charge extra for it and get filthy rich," he said. That caused Ramira to chuckled.

She leaned back on her hands and looked up at the night sky. The arch of her neck and back distracted Logan for a moment, but he snapped back to the present as she began to talk. "I want to tell you a story, Logan," she said. "Long ago, when I was 13, I was attacked by some very mean men. I fended them off and ended up killing them. Because this was witnessed by some equally dangerous men, they took me with them to the head of their organization. For years afterwards, I was watched everyday, every last person hoping I would join their side and kill their enemies. It made me sick that they thought of me only as a tool.

"Then, one day, I met two boys. They were older than me, but they were both nice. Brothers, as I remember them. Always together, always looking after each other. They were the only family they had. But they soon adopted me into their family and we got along wonderfully. Though, they did have a tendency to give into some of my wilder fancies." Ramira giggled as she remembered. "I once made them dress up in pink too toos and dance around the room to the songs from the nutcracker. I knew they hated it, but they wanted to make me happy." Her smile turned sad. "They left one day. Just up and left without a word. I became depressed, but soon started to dance to the nutcracker songs because it made me feel better. I moved into tap dancing, then into swing, then into ballroom and everything in between."

Ramira looked at Logan and he could see the love in her eyes. "Dancing brought me closer to their memories and teaching others helps me increase that joy. Sharing a dance with someone you care about or like, brings you closer to that person and gives you fond memories. They make you smile, wether from the perfection of a dance or from stepping on your partner's toes all the time and making both of you laugh." She paused and gave a weak laugh. "I'm sorry. I go off on rants like that when I can talk. It's so rare for me, you understand. Sorry if I talked your ear to soreness."

Logan shook his head. "I understand you wanting to keep a hold of your memories," he said. "I don't have any. Just woke up one day with no idea where I was, who I was, or what I was. Complete blank. At least you remember the boys."

Ramira nodded. She laid down and looked up at the sky. "I love the stars," she said. "So many constellations and stories to go with them."

Logan smiled at her. She was so carefree, despite her story. He didn't think he'd ever been so relaxed with someone like this before. She reached out and touched his elbow, motioning for him to lay down with her. He paused for a moment, then laid down and stared up at the clear sky.

The stars were bright, that was a certain. You didn't need his eye sight to tell that, but they were sharper and clearer than what a regular person would see. It came in handy. Especially when Ramira was pointing to stars and had mistaken a few airplanes. Logan had pointed this out and, instead of being angry, as other women would have done after being told they were wrong about something; she just laughed it off. He was becoming to like her laugh. She used it all the time and it never got old.

Suddenly, Ramira sat up and looked at her watch. She frowned and sighed. "My transmitter is going to run out soon," she said sadly. "I can't use it for a few days. It needs to recharge." She met Logan's gaze and smiled. "I'll take you back to the school and have Xavier look at it."

She stood up and packed the food away. Logan stood, as well, and folded the blanket over his arm. "I'm driving, though," he said. When Ramira looked at him, he smiled and said, "You've drunk way more than me. I'll tell Rogue to get you a room at the school and you can sleep there. No way are you driving tonight, fast metabolism or no." Ramira looked like she was about to argue, but closed her mouth and nodded. She handed him the keys and headed back toward the car without a fight.

Logan followed her and slid into the driver's seat. He had to push the seat back, though. Ramira was smaller than him. He looked over and saw her small glare. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll put it back when we're back." She nodded as if to say, 'You better.'

The drive was short and they made it back to the school before the gates would be locked for the night. As they got out of the car and walked up into the building, Xavier wheeled out of his office. "A room has been prepared for you, Ramira, and I'll have a look at that necklace." Ramira handed the necklace over to him. "Thank you. Good night," he said and went back into his study.

"That was weird," Logan said. Ramira nodded and stretched. She motioned a 'good night' to him and walked down a corridor. Logan watched her walk away, fascinated by the swing of her hips until they vanished into a room. She was interesting and weird. Definitely weird. But in a good sense. And he would be dreaming tonight of music, laughter, and dancing.


End file.
